


University

by snuffyhookums



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snuffyhookums/pseuds/snuffyhookums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The demi-gods are uni students instead of heroes and are suffering a few social woes. Can they make it through as a team or will they fall apart and get beaten by Coach Hedge for not showing 'Team Spirit' at the finals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reyna does not like Jason and never has in the AU.

New seating plan  
As Reyna and Jason led the class to their room they wondered who their new teacher would be. Their university had changed over the summer while they were away; new teachers, new blocks, new dorms and, most importantly, new roommates. Jason was relieved when he heard about that; his roommate was evil as anything and everybody hates him.  
“New seating plan, right?” Jason asked in confirmation and Reyna nodded. Octavian was Jason’s old partner in lessons. “What’s your roommates name again?”  
“Annabeth Chase; blonde hair, grey eyes and you are not allowed to hit on her or go out with her,” Reyna warned him.  
“I learnt that from the last time, don’t worry,” Jason replied. Reyna had pummelled him in football during the next practice after he broke the heart of her previous roommate. She had had to move out because she couldn’t bear to be around Jason and he was round all the time.  
“Can you believe we’ve been mixed with another university?” Frank exclaimed behind them. Jason smiled at him.  
“After meeting my roommate I can, name’s Percy Jackson and he seems pretty cool,” Jason replied and Hazel giggled. Frank and Hazel had huge crushes on each other but were too scared to ask each other about it.  
“Mine’s Piper McLean,” Hazel said.  
“Mine’s some irritating guy call Leo Valdez,” Fran growled. “I think he’s trying to hit on Hazel.”  
“He was just being friendly, Frank, don’t be so protective,” Hazel told him. As they arrived at the board of their seating plan, Jason pulled Frank aside.  
“Just tell her, she likes you too,” he murmured.  
“It’s different for you; girls are dying to go out with you,” Frank protested and walked off to check the board.  
“Looks like I’m stuck next to Octavian this year!” Frank complained and Reyna groaned as well.  
“I’m next to your new roommate, Frank,” Reyna moaned.  
“Yes, I’m next to Piper. She’s supposed to be super cute!” Jason exclaimed. They all rolled their eyes. As they walked into the seats, Reyna spotted a Latino Santa’s Elf sitting where her partner would sit. She groaned; he seemed to be irritating the people sitting around their desk. She walked unwillingly up to him and said:  
“So you must be Valdez,” she said. He turned round and grinned at her evilly.  
“My name is Leo, Valdez is my last name,” he told her. Reyna rolled her eyes and unpacked her stuff. “So you must be Arellano, want to get a cup of coffee after the lesson?”  
“I have another lesson after this one, how about we go to get lunch instead?” Reyna suggested, taking a liking to the boy despite not knowing why. As Dr Sniffles (Leo snorted at that) took the lesson, Leo kept passing her notes with crude but funny cartoons.  
Frank looked over at Reyna and Leo. They seemed to be having fun. He and his partner were not. He hated Octavian as did everyone else. Octavian kept knocking his arm as he wrote down notes and Frank had more scribbles on his page than words. As the lesson ended he saw Leo and Reyna leaving together with a conversation in full swing. Both students had faint blushes set in their faces but they were still having a lot of fun.  
“Reyna’s fraternising with the enemy,” Octavian grumbled. Frank looked at him startled.  
“She’s talking to him,” Frank told her.  
“He asked her out and she said yes,” Octavian reminded him. Frank allowed him that point. He hadn’t known Reyna to go out with someone she had just met but things were changing. 

Reyna smiled at Leo over her menu. They had gone to Reyna’s favourite café since Leo didn’t know his way around the city. He kept cracking jokes that made Reyna laugh harder than she had ever done before. He was quite cute, Reyna had to admit. She had heard the girls talking about him in her earlier class and she honestly didn’t believe half of them. As they left Leo slipped his hand through her own hand and Reyna felt shocked. Sure, she liked him a lot but they had just met that day.  
Reyna smiled at him and Leo smirked at her. It was sometime after they reached the block that Reyna realised she was still holding his hand and they were sitting on the bench just under the stairs. She hadn’t noticed they were still talking until she realised how dark it was. Leo walked her to her door and kissed her cheek as Reyna went in.  
“Had a date?” Annabeth asked teasingly. Reyna blushed and went in to the bathroom to change. Annabeth was still looking at her funny and Reyna couldn’t help smiling back. “Come on what happened?”  
“We went to the café down the road and just talked under the stairs afterwards. Now I just need to start with the essay we got assigned today because it’s due in three days.” Reyna began looking through her textbook and got her laptop out. She had to write ten pages on how the Romans created the aqueducts and why. Annabeth peered over her shoulder.  
“Probably should start too,” Annabeth murmured and the two sat together on the sofa working through it. By midnight the two girls were giggling and only had the first three pages done.  
“Then when he dropped me off here he kissed me on my cheek!” Reyna squealed. It wasn’t like her to do this and she was actually enjoying.  
“We should probably get some sleep,” Annabeth yawned. “G’night Reyna.”  
“G’night Annabeth.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reyna can mimic people's voices. I just though it would be a cool ability.

Tradition  
“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Annabeth asked frantically.   
“I did try quite a lot but you just went back to sleep!” Reyna protested, trying to keep a grin from her face. Annabeth had joined the football team with her friends and they were going to their first practise. “Come on let’s go!”  
Both girls charged down the halls to get to the pitch. They were in so much of a hurry that they didn’t notice how dark it was outside.   
“I just need to go get something; I’ll be down there in a minute. Go on ahead,” Reyna told her as they neared the door. Reyna sprinted back to her room and burst into a fit of giggles. She sent a text to the others:  
I’ve done mine, have you guys?-Reyna  
I did it three hours ago slowpoke!-Jason  
It feels wrong to do it to them-Hazel  
You caught the flu when it happened to us last year-Reyna  
Reyna grinned and settled deeper into her bed. She still had a few hours’ sleep left before she had to go down and was planning on spending it wisely. 

Annabeth shivered as she ran around the pitch. The Coach was yelling at them to speed up or they wouldn’t get the ten minute break after this hour. Apparently it was tradition for a prank to be played on the new recruits and Annabeth didn’t like this tradition one little bit. Percy was jogging beside her and made a snide comment to her occasionally but other than that they stayed silent.   
“I … love … you,” he panted as they drew to a stop.   
“Well,” the coach bellowed as they came over to him. “You’re not as terrible as I expected!”  
“That’s … better … than … what … my … last … coach … said,” Leo gasped as he dragged himself over to the others. Annabeth looked at him pitifully. Leo wasn’t one for stamina which was why he was often in goal. His scrawny figure didn’t cover much area but he could move about quicker than the usual thugs people put in goal.   
“No, you are worse than I expected. You have better be able to do that by the end of the year or things are gonna get ugly,” the coach warned. “And you are not allowed to drag yourself.”  
“Who dragged themselves?” Jason called as they walked over.   
“You did last year,” Reyna told him teasingly and she ran ahead to avoid a playfully smack upside the head. “Wow, you lot look like you’ve been hit by a bus.”  
Annabeth attempted to scowl at her although it ended up looking more like a grimace from the look Reyna shot back. Leo heaved himself up with the help of Percy and Jason and Piper dumped a bucket of ice cold water on him. Annabeth laughed despite the exhaustion she was in at the pathetic yelp that Leo made.   
“There isn’t much of you, you’ll dry out quickly,” Piper told him and Annabeth saw Reyna wink at him out of the corner of her eye. “What type of team starts practise the second day of term?”  
“The type that wins,” the coach told her. “Now goalie, get in there and block the balls! The rest of you, make ‘im work!”  
Reyna kicked a ball into the air from out of the bag and shot it neatly into the goal. Annabeth heard Leo whistle in appreciation and saw a lump on his head where a bruise would shortly follow. Maybe it wasn’t that neat of a shot. Jason did the same thing and hit Leo on the other side of the head. Percy followed suit and now they were all just aiming for Leo.   
Swearing and cussing breezed over from where Leo was full out dying of exhaustion to where they were full out dying of laughter. Finally practise was over and Annabeth traipsed after Reyna to their room to get changed.   
“I think I died,” she spluttered. Reyna just chuckled. “How did you handle it last year?”  
“Quite well, I guess. My older sister made me run around the school field in high school so it could’ve been worse. You would have loved to see Jason’s face last year; I’ve got a picture somewhere … I’m sure!”   
Annabeth studied Reyna while she bumbled around and noticed an aura of happiness about her that Annabeth only saw in couples in love.   
“What do you think of Leo?” she asked cautiously. Reyna looked up at her with the picture forgotten in her hand.   
“He’s very sweet and extremely funny. He’s kinda cute, I guess,” Reyna told her vaguely but Annabeth could see right through it. That was almost exactly how she described Percy after their first date.   
“What do you really think of him?” Annabeth pressed.   
“Exactly what I told you about three seconds ago,” Reyna told her, mimicking Annabeth’s voice perfectly. Annabeth’s eyebrows shot up at the talent and Reyna smirked. “Come on, we’ve got Dr Sniffles and he’ll kill us if we’re late.”


	3. Chapter 3

Day Three

“How are you recovering from being woken up at an ungodly hour yesterday?” Reyna asked Leo teasingly as they sat down in their engineering theory room.  
“I think I died and I’m still working on the coming back to haunt you guys bit,” Leo replied. Reyna shrugged and got out her books.  
“Have you done your essay for Dr Sniffles yet?”  
“No, it’s not due in until tomorrow,” Leo pointed out and Reyna looked at him disapprovingly. “What’s the look for Queenie?”  
“What did you just call me?” Reyna questioned haughtily.  
“I called you Queenie because Reyna sounds like Reina which is Spanish for Queenie. You also act all proper like a Queen would do and you look like one and-”  
“What was that last part?”  
“I said that you acted all proper like a Queen,” Leo stuttered.  
“No, the bit after that,” Reyna corrected, a blush spreading to her cheeks.  
“I said that you looked like a Queen,” Leo admitted quietly.  
“Thank you,” Reyna told him and she kissed his cheek softly before turning her attention back to the professor. Leo slumped back and watched the girl as she worked. He was going to have a lot of fun this year…

“Hi, beautiful,” Percy said as he ran up to Annabeth.  
“Hello, Seaweed brain,” Annabeth replied, smiling at her boyfriend.  
“Ready for our date tonight?”  
“As I’ll ever be,” Annabeth told him.  
“You make it sound like the last one wasn’t very fun,” Percy protested, pouting at her rather pathetically.  
“I nearly got dragged away by the tide,” Annabeth pointed out.  
“We got you out and dry again!”  
“Good bye Seaweed brain, I’ll see you at seven!” Annabeth called over her shoulder. She walked into her dorm to see Reyna had left a note.  
‘Be back as soon as possible, my sister’s dragged me away to do something rather stupid with her-R’  
Annabeth smiled and started to get ready for her date in an hour. They were going to some café that Percy’s mum, Sally, had recommended. At about five minutes to seven, Reyna burst into the room.  
“If my sister comes up here asking for me, I’m not here,” Reyna told her before heading into a shower. Outside their door was a very peculiar conversation.  
“You’re sure that you’re not that Leo boy?” Hylla demanded. Percy nodded, slightly afraid.  
“I know what dorm he’s in if that’s any help?” he stuttered. Hylla nodded and grabbed the piece of paper with the list on it before walking swiftly off. He knocked on the door hurriedly.  
“Hey,” Annabeth greeted.  
“Reyna has a terrifying older sister,” was all Percy could say before grabbing her and taking her very quickly to the café which was, thankfully far away from campus. 

Leo was in a very awkward position. He had invited Reyna round but her sister (he thought it was her sister) had turned up half an hour before she did and started asking him some very strange, and a few very personal, questions. And boy was that woman terrifying!  
“Hylla!” Reyna exclaimed in horror, standing in the door way. Her hair still looked partially damp and her face was a little red, either from rushing over there or the embarrassment of her sister.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“Leo invited me round, what about you?”  
“I’m just leaving,” the woman grumbled and she left in a huff. Leo let out a low whistle.  
“Well she’s a-“  
“Nightmare, yes I know,” Reyna finished, sitting down on his bed. “She doesn’t seem to understand that I’m supposed to be doing this by myself.”  
“You could do it with me, if that would make her feel any better?” Leo suggested, wrapping his arm around her surprisingly slim shoulders.  
“It would make me feel better, thank you.”  
“Day three is pretty much completed then.”


	4. Chapter 4

Day 4

“Oh yeah, Percy said that he is not going to come over any more if you’re sister is going to be here at all,” Annabeth said. Reyna sighed, exasperated.  
“I’m talking to her today,” Reyna replied.  
“You’d better, I like having my boyfriend here,” Annabeth warned. Rolling her eyes, Reyna finished off her essay. “You’d probably want yours around here as well.”  
Reyna choked on her drink. “We’ve been together for four days!”  
“Excuses, excuses,” Annabeth sighed teasingly. “Are you ready for practise?”  
“As I’ll ever be; I need to apologise to Percy on behalf of my sister. She would do it herself but she is no longer allowed on school campus unless there is an emergency.”  
The two girls were still chatting by the time that they got down to pitch.  
“Come on cupcakes, get a move on!” Coach Hedge bellowed at them. Reyna sprinted ahead, easily overtaking the others and finishing much before them. “How can you do that?”  
“I run track, remember?”  
“You do?” Leo asked as he ran up to the others, still panting.  
“Yeah, ever since middle school,” Jason explained.  
“You guys went to middle school together?”  
“We’ve been best friends since we were about ten,” Reyna told them all.  
“Alright, because of all that talking you have to do another three laps and Miss I Do Track, you have to do double the amount that these idiots do for the rest of the year.”  
Reyna smirked at the rest of them and set off. She was still done before they all were and thus meant she was head of the drills.  
“Shouldn’t she be head anyway since she is the captain?” Leo asked.  
“Coach Hedge picks a new captain every year, they can be the same one or they can be different but he wants to allow everyone to have a chance at being captain,” Reyna told them.  
“I’m telling you all who I picked on Friday,” Hedge announced.  
“You’ve picked already?” Piper asked, incredulous.  
“Yep, now drop and give me sixty!” Hedge bellowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who will Coach Hedge and will Reyna ever have that talk with her sister?


	5. Chapter 5

Day 4.5

“Remember what we spoke about yesterday, Hylla?” Reyna asked sternly.   
“Yes, I’m not to come near you or any of your friends until you finish school and even them I’m not supposed talk to them,” Hylla replied glumly. They were speaking in a hushed Spanish at the café that Leo had taken her to. Reyna was not risking being embarrassed by her older sister again.   
“How did you even find out where Leo’s dorm was?” she asked incredulously.  
“Your room-mates’ boyfriend gave them to me. Aren’t you all a little young to be having your first dates?”  
“You had your first date when you were fourteen,” Reyna pointed out, shuddering at the memory. That guy had been strange. Hylla huffed irritably.   
“Just promise me that you won’t do anything crazy. I worry about you, Rey, really, I do,” Hylla told her softly and Reyna smiled. Hugging her sister good-bye, she walked off to her dorm to get ready for her class. It was one that she shared with Leo and she didn’t want to look ridiculous. 

Frank stuttered when he was nervous. It was a fact that all of his friends knew and even most of the teachers that they had had last year knew. Hazel knew for definite. Hazel knew everything about him that he knew and probably even more. He trusted her with his life, quite literally as he had given her his epi-pen and inhaler last year.   
This was one of the reasons why Frank’s stutter had been worsening and worsening since they had met in the library that day. When the two had first met the stutter, and his crush, hadn’t been that bad but now he had fallen hard and his stutter had become terrible. One of the teachers had even asked if he wanted to leave the room for a few minutes earlier. Hazel hadn’t even been in the room.   
“Are you alright, Frank?” Hazel asked, looking up from her book. Frank nodded, too terrified to talk and stutter again. “Do you need your inhaler or epi-pen, you don’t seem alright?”

Hazel was annoyed. She liked Frank, Frank liked her, why didn’t he just ask her out already? It wasn’t that hard. He liked to be a gentleman towards her so she decided that she would let him ask her, knowing that he would want to be ‘the man’. Honestly, she was going to be ‘the man’ at this rate.   
“Wouldyouliketogooutwithme?” Frank blurted suddenly. Hazel looked at him like he’d gone mad.   
“Proper words Frank, proper words,” she encouraged gently.   
“Would you like to go out with me?” Frank asked, terrified.  
“Thank God, I’d thought you’d never ask! I’d love to!” Hazel exclaimed. It was Frank’s turn to look like she had gone mad.   
“Really?”  
“Yeah.”

Jason watched Piper carefully as she worked. He cared about the girls he liked, he really did, but he just didn’t realise when he had broken their hearts by saying something stupid. Piper would be a hard heart to break so he should be fine, just a little extra cautious in certain situations. That would be his new thing for this year. He would be cautious with Piper and knock when he knew the Reyna’s boyfriend (in this particular instance Leo) had stayed over the night before. Reyna was like his little (or big) sister and the sight of her kissing a guy really freaked him out. Even the thought panicked him a little. Shaking his head he slid into a seat next to Piper. She hardly looked up at him.   
“Hey,” he greeted, flashing her a winning smile. She smiled back. So he was making process.   
“Hi, what are you doing?”  
“I wanted to chat,” he replied innocently.   
“Pick me up at six tomorrow for that café that the others go to. I’m sorry I can’t talk right now but I’m swamped with homework,” Piper sighed, turning the page suddenly. Jason walked away, shaking his head at the turn of events.


End file.
